1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fishing lure constructions in general, and in particular to a non-toxic weighted lure body construction.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,216,830; 5,373,658; 5,461,819; and 5,551,185, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse fishing lure constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and environmentally friendly fishing lure weighted body construction that will not introduce toxic materials into lakes, rivers, streams, etc.
As any fresh or saltwater fisherman is aware, lead weights are an integral component of virtually all types of terminal fishing tackle and while lead is an abundant inexpensive and easily worked material, it also contains toxic elements that may be absorbed or ingested by fish or waterfowl with deleterious effects.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved weighted lure body construction that would combine readily available non-toxic metals in a chemical matrix which would encapsulate the metals to provide an environmentally friendly fishing lure construction and the provision of such an arrangement is a stated objective of the present invention.